


Promises

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different women, three different lives and three different ways to hurt.</p><p>Written for the "20 Years Ago" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

The baby was crying again. Veronika was so tired she felt dizzy. She'd been at work in the morning, then at uni all day. Now it was midnight and of course the damn kid stopped squalling the second Marian came home.

"He hates me," she said, near tears. Marian stroked black fuzz from Deniz's forehead, frowning.

"Don't be daft, he doesn't hate you."

"He does, just like the rest of your damn family. When are things going to get better?"

_I'm fucking nineteen. Life's supposed to be fun._

Marian pulled her close with his free arm. "Soon, Vero. Really soon."

*

Karin was on the porch dragging the suitcase with the broken wheels, with Roman on its other side, trying to help. The bruise was livid purple on his cheek; he flinched when his father stepped outside.

"Karin, please. Come back in before someone sees you. What a spectacle over nothing."

He grabbed for the suitcase; sighed when she balked. "I won't hurt him. Promise." His fingers reached out hesitantly, ruffling Roman's hair. "You're okay, right?"

The boy looked wary, but he nodded.

Much, much later Karin realised how stupid she was. She should have secured the same promise for herself.

*

Richard brought her a diamond necklace: amends for shagging the au pair. Simone tossed it on the floor, where Vanessa found it, gurgling happily as she swatted it clumsily across the floor, then crawled after it.

Watching her daughter play, Simone considered the logistics of leaving. A plane to Hamburg and her mother would be no problem. But there was Jennifer's competition next week, and that Roschinski woman who trained her would ask awkward questions if Simone withdrew Jenny now.

Besides…

 _The last time_ , Richard said. Simone straightened, smoothed back her hair, and decided to believe him.

One last time.


End file.
